Reappeared
by MissFanfictionWriter
Summary: A drained king who takes care of a hopeless kingdom. A younger brother who's isolated from his only remaining family. The shell of a monster who used to afford caring. The shred of hope that quivers through the one who looked up to that king. The pain of seeing someone who disappeared reappear. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

A drained king who takes care of a hopeless kingdom. A younger brother who's isolated from his only remaining family.

The shell of a monster who used to afford caring. The shred of hope that quivers through the one who looked up to that king.

The distress both of them are in.

The day was young, despite the fact that the 'sky' never changed. King Sans, who was known for being lazy, woke up to the sound of a guard rushing into his room. "Your majesty! Your majesty! The royal scientist found a human on his cameras around the ruins! And, they were with a skeleton!" Sans, felt different thoughts on the matter. Of course he wanted to hope that it was his younger brother who went missing when the second human was killed. But, as such when you lose time, he thought that Papyrus was dead. The other thought was that it was so special because it was the first time in years that anyone in the underground showed any hope at all.

But.. who could that skeleton be then..? As far as he was concerned, he was the only one left.

The last human, a girl named Annie, was killed almost 4 years ago. Or was it 3? Time wasn't something very many of the monsters underground cared about, especially the King. ".. the ruins? .. have asgore be notified that i have heard about the news and that ill be at the lab soon." He kept a serious face, but.. _how is he supposed keep a straight face with a everlasting fake grin on his face?_ "Yes sir. He will be informed about your arrival." After that, the guard left; Leaving Sans to his thoughts. 'Who could that skeleton be?' 'Why are they protecting the human?' 'Are they even still by the ruins?'

He started getting his attire on, while staring at a single, old blue jacket that Papyrus had made him for his birthday one year.

* * *

"SANS! OPEN THE PRESENT WITH THE EXTRA-COOL WRAPPING PAPER WITH MY FACE ON IT!"

"okay bro."

"wow. bro, did you make this?"

"YES! HAND-CRAFTED BY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"heh. thanks bro. ill wear it every' day of my life."

* * *

That was the first time Sans truly smiled in awhile.

When he reached the lab, he decided to be polite and knock, hoping to not scare the goat-scientist.

"Come in!" a joyful voice called out.

Sans came in, greeting the old scientist. "hey asgore. i came in on a report about a human comin' out of the ruins with a skeleton?"

"Y-Yeah! Its werid , huh? I thought you were the only one left.."

"i did too. guess its been awhile since we' saw another skeleton since pap _disappeared_." He kept his normal tone, but a ominous vibe of seriousness still surrounded the usually lazy and funny king.

"Y-yes! But, err.. (how do i explain this..) you see, uh your majesty..'

"what?"

"The human and the monster are already in waterfall."

* * *

NOTES: I didn't do ANY editing at all, so this is pretty cool. This is a story shift story that will probably be atleast 10 chapters of reading, but Im sorry this is short.

Ill try do the 2nd chapter tomorrow. - Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

"what?" Sans was shocked. How could they have gotten to Waterfall in a measly hour? For most, walking from Snowdin Forest to Snowdin itself takes at least a hour and a half. Maybe they teleported? "did they teleport to get there?" He asked. "No, they ran. I don't understand how, but this skeleton ran as fast as.. well, I don't know but they were pretty fast for our standards. Possibly faster than Tori." Maybe it really was Papyrus. He never teleported at all, and this skeleton obviously was tall from what he could see of the cameras. "can.. can i see the cameras?" Sans asked. He knew he sounded awkward, but when you have the hope that your missing brother could be back do you really care if you sound bad? "Sure." The scientist walked over to the cameras, urging the short king to follow him. "Here they are." Asgore pointed towards a camera at the end of Waterfall.

" ..and with those seven human souls, King Sans will become a GOD. So here, now.. I shall strike you both down in the name of the King!" The lady in front of the two was Toriel, captain of the royal guard. The skeleton and the human refused to fight the lady, constantly trying to spare her. When she finally gave in, They moved along, and headed off into Hotlands.

"wow. they're real determined, huh? asgore, ya think i could watch them walk through hotlands?" "Sure. Ill leave you be."

* * *

"..Papy?" The small child asked. "Yes human?" The man replied. "How do you know King Sans?"

. . .

. . .

The two stood in silence till Papyrus finally spoke up.

"..We.. were brothers."

"Really?! That's so cool! But who would be the queen? King Sans isn't a girl, right?"

"Well, Sans insisted on being a queen instead of a king. He did all the paperwork because he said it was 'Queen' duties."

"Why did you guys split apart? I thought you were happy!"

"Well, uhh.. he did some really bad stuff. He killed innocent human children. I.. I decided I didn't wanna be a king if it meant murdering innocent humans who could eat my spaghetti and solve my puzzles!"

"That sounds like you. I know you wouldn't hurt a fly if you thought they could be good!" The child explained.

"Yes, I try to see the good in everyone. I know Sans had to do it for the greater good, but.."

"That doesn't help the fact he murdered six children. I.. I really wish to trust him, but I just can't.

Sans was crushed. His own little brother..

Didn't trust him anymore.

* * *

""SANS! SANS!" The tiny little skeleton ran from his room, covering his cheekbones in tears.

"what is it, pap..?"

"I-I.. I HAD A NIGHTMARE A-AND.."

"YOU DIED! AND, I-I COULDN'T- COULDN'T.. I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU!"

"don't worry bro, its probably not bone chilling enough to make the great papyrus scared right?"

"S-SANS! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

He started to cry even more.

"sorry bro. papyrus.. what do we always say about nightmares? "

"T-THAT THEY AREN'T REAL. . ."

"what is real?"

"NOW. NOW IS REAL."

"good. now, do you wanna sleep with me on the couch instead? "

"T-THAT WOULD BE NICE.."

"see? nothing to fear."

"THANKS SANS.."

"no prob, pap."

* * *

"Heh heh! Whatcha gonna do, you worthless little skeleton? Rattle your bones at me?"

The three bullies laughed at Papyrus's attempts to get his lunch money back.

"Please! give them back!" The small skeleton begged, pouted, and cried.

"Nah. Ill keep em a bit-"

A bone hit him in the eye, instantly resulting in the bully to back up and run away.

The two other monster's just cowered in fear of the guy, a short skeleton with a blue hoodie.

"do that again, and it wont just be your friend. capishe?"

"Yea-Yeah! We won-t mess w-with you or h-him ever again!"

"YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!"

They both scampered off, dropping Papyrus's Money, allowing the kid to grab them and buy his lunch.

"Thanks brother!"

"no problem."

* * *

"Sans? Why are we leaving Dad?"

"that bastard isn't gonna hurt you or me anymore."

"Sans? What are you talking about?"

"he's using us for his own sick little mind games."

"Sans, your scaring me."

"papyrus, listen to me. that man.. no.. that thing  wants to use us for his own gain. papyrus.."

"do you trust me?"


End file.
